


He will come back.

by ConsultantintheTardis



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e22 Lost City (2), F/M, Fluff, Romance, Stargate, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultantintheTardis/pseuds/ConsultantintheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Lost City Samantha gets a visitor in the middle of the night to tell her everything is going to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He will come back.

"Carter?" His voice was soft but clear, his body hunched over the end of her bed, his hands firm on the wooden post. Jack watched as she stirred under her sheets, her hand mindlessly running through her hair and falling behind her head. "Sam..." 

Still closer to asleep than awake she let out a soft wimper before grumbling a name. His name. 

"I'm here." Finally her eyes flickered open, his voice dancing around her exhausted consciousness. 

"Jack... Hiya" Jack couldnt help but smile, no sir, no surprise, just a soft... half asleep Carter who hadn't quite registered what was happening. "You're in my bedroom..." 

"That I am Carter" With heavy eyes she looked at him once more before closing them again and turning back into her pillow. 

"You can't be." Her voice was a gentle mumble which made him give a half hearted chuckle. 

"I am though Carter, Its me. I'm here." Stepping around now to stand beside her bed, his hands placed casually in his pockets. He barely fit between her drawers and the bed itself. For the amount of money they got paid he was always so surprised just how casual she managed to stay.

"I was wondering if this was going to happen..." The comment caught him off guard and he raised an eyebrow, her eyes were still closed and her voice still threatened to fall back asleep but for now she was awake. 

"This?" 

"Mhm" Jack sat down on the end of her bed leaning back with his hand on the other side of her legs as she spoke. "Dreaming of you." 

"Think this is a dream?"

"Yeah..." That was not at all surprising given their current circumstances. 

"Dream of me often Carter?" 

"All the time.... When you leave me... When I'm alone... When I need you." Her eyes slowly opened again though still heavy with sleep. "Here you are." 

"What do I usually say in these dreams?" 

"Well..." Sitting up now she looked at him, letting out another tired moan and rubbing her eye. "You tell me it'll all be okay... You give me pep talks... You tell me to save my own ass..." 

"Imaginary me sounds smarter than real me. I guess that's what happens when you imagine him" 

"Come to tell me to  stay strong?" 

"Something like that." 

"Yeah... Because that's what friends are for." Her words sounded like poison, it took him off guard at first before looking down to compose his thoughts. "That's what you said to me when I was stuck on Prometheus"

"I take it back." It was her turn to look surprised, turning her head to the side and creasing her brow, light blue eyes barely visible with the lack of light, though he could still make them out.

"Sir?"

"When I said imaginary me was smarter than real me... He's beginning to sound more like an idiot." She let out one single quick breath of air that vaguely resembled a laugh. 

"He only tells me what I already know... Just like you are now." 

"You think I'm an idiot? Ouch Carter. You wound me." Her teeth shone through for a quick second in a brief grin, as her eyes closed and her head slowly moved from side to side.

"You know I don't... I guess you're in two minds because I am. When I was in Prometheus I wasn't sure... I didn't know how you felt and so when you showed up you didn't tell me... Now I'm still not sure, I tried to tell you... Twice in fact. The first time Daniel and Teal'c came and the second you said you knew... But you didn't tell me... I wish you had of. I really do Jack." A sparkle in the dark came from her liquid blue eyes, crystal reflecting what little light did give the room a soft glow. It was tears.

"I knew I was going to die... " That seemed like the only answer he could give but it wasn't nearly enough.

"And you still couldn't say it?" Guilt swelled inside as he closed his own eyes and looked back down.

"I didn't think it needed saying Carter...I guess I always thought you knew."

"I don't, I don't know and now I never will... Because you're gone... Again. I've lost you again." Her voice broke and her hand swooped up to cover her mouth as she desperately fought back tears, that now threatened to fall freely.

"Carter... Sam, no I'm here. I'm so sorry." He shifted down closer to her which only caused her to move away, sliding off and to the opposite side of her bed. "I'm really here you know."

"That not possible. I'm smarter than that." She leaned down, her hands on her knees and her feet on the ground refusing to look at him but also to turn off the light in fear if she did he'd disappear.  

"You know what happened to the ancients..." His voice was quiet but full of pain, though his back was too her he could feel her sorrow. She was mourning him. 

"They were attacked. I know." 

"They ascended." His words caused her to freeze, he heard nothing, not breathing nor the tears he had heard a second before. Turning slowly to glance at the frozen statue that sat so close. 

"You're dead...?" 

"Nah, not me... Not yet anyway. I ah... I'm kinda doing this out of body thing. I don't know too much about it, all that Ancient knowledge stayed with the body I guess." 

"If you're really here then... Why?" Turning back to face him her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from both the lack of sleep and tears. 

"Unfinished business I guess, power of will maybe? I don't know. I wasn't conscious in the freezer but ... I was aware. I cant explain it, I don't get it myself. I wasn't thinking but I guess I was feeling." Frustrating himself Jack tried desperately to articulate the experience, wanting nothing more than to make her understand as if if she could figure it out then she could somehow help him do the same. 

"Well... You did use the healing touch on Bra'tac, maybe the Ancients had some other abilities. Astral Projection? You could come back to the SGC and we can run a few tests." She stood and walked towards him, her eyes dancing with hope. Hope he knew full well was false, hope she would cling to instead of accepting the reality of the situation.

"I can't do that Sam." The expression didn't last, her face turned to a frown and she shook her head and let out a huff in disbelief. It must have sounded like he was giving up. "I don't think I will be able to do this again... I don't even know how long I can hold this, even now I feel like I'm being pulled in two directions... Back to nothing and here with you." 

"Then stay." He watched as she stepped forward raising her hands slightly to show a little more expression. "Choose to stay, you said you're being pulled... Hang on here with me. Jack if you're really here then please don't leave me again." 

She seemed to have completely dropped the Sir, it only made things harder for him though. The wall was down. "I would if I could. It's too strong." 

"It's too strong?" She looked suddenly angry as she repeated back his words, he was desperate to know what she was thinking but she was giving nothing away. She never did. She had this way about her, she could always leave him guessing. Jack stood from the bed and looked at her with a troubled expression. It was becoming harder and harder to stay. "Don't you dare leave. Don't you do it, I won't allow you to." 

"I don't think we have a choice Carter" The pull was getting stronger, he could feel it as though an elastic was about to give way and wrench him back and away from her at any moment. 

"The hell we don't." Her movements were sudden as she closed the distance between them, placing both hands on the side of his face and kissing him. The elastic snapped yet he didn't fall back, instead he felt released. Though the kiss was abrupt it was tender, moving together for what felt like an eternity but couldn't have been longer than a moment. It slowed to a steady pace that seemed to fade until their lips lingered together. Her hand had found the back of his neck and had started to gently brush the ends of his hair, as if making sure he was actually there. 

"Sam..." His brow creased and twisted into a pained expression, she moved back slowly to study his expression. Her hands were wrapped around his neck in different positions and his were barely touching her. It hurt. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to do this without you Jack." Her voice was honest but broken, her expression threatened tears yet again but this time she didn't care. "I'm so scared you wont come back." 

"I will..." 

"You don't know that, you couldn't possibly know." 

"I do Carter? Do you want to know why?" He looked down at her now with a determined look, his heart seemed to be pounding so loud she could have been able to hear it. She simply looked at him in response, her thumb rubbing the back of his neck. "Because I need you. I can't leave... I won't leave. I care about you too damn much." He felt the pull return but he wasn't ready to leave yet. He wasn't finished. "Sam I love you." 

Her lips trembled and her eyes closed, she'd waited to hear those words for years now. Finally able to hear it, it left a bitter sweet taste in her mouth. He was still frozen in Antarctica on the verge of death, even if he truly was here and believed he would return, ancient or not he couldn't know that for sure...

Samantha Carter's eyes shot open and her hand flew to the side of her dresser to to violently turn on the older style lamp that resided on the old wooden drawers. The room lit up, the shadows dispersed and he was gone... If he'd been there at all. Her heart sank as she came to terms with the fact that this was probably, yet another dream. Still, part of her, perhaps the naive desperate side, believed it was the Colonel and believed that his words were true. 

He will come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short almost drabble fluff piece. Dont mind me.


End file.
